


Mao's new personnalité

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Fondling, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: This is a Fanfic based on the episode eleven of the first season, Popularity Conquest, however this is based mainly on the scene from minute 3:00 to 3:43, some of the events are altered to try and make it fit whithin the themes of the episode, but excluding Adorabat due to the nature of this interpretation. In other words, what would happen if instead of giving Mao Mao a make over the King Snugglemagne and Badgerclops would have sex with him.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Mao Mao Mao/King Snugglemagne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much made this because I got the idea of a few people that I follow on twitter who were talking about how there's not many fics about this particular episode of MM HOPH. But first I would like to let some things clear to try and make my embarrassing situation a little less worse:  
> 1.- It's the first time I've wrote something like this in a looong time.  
> 2.- English is not my primary language since I'm Mexican, thus a lot of the wording will come across as odd or plain awful (for which I apologize in advance)  
> 3.- For some reason a lot of things like quotation marks ("") are used pretty differently in english grammar than in spanish, so if I'm using some elements like these wrong please make me know.  
> 4.- I "based" (I ripped them off basically) all of my writing on diamondladder's style, so if you wanna see actually well written Mao Mao fics and other cool things, please go with them. If you're diamondladder and you're reading this... please don't kill me I really love your work.  
> With that out of the way brace yourselves as a mexican dumbass tries his hardest to write spicy and sexy stuff without dying of cringe for his lack of knowledge in the english language. Feedback is appreciated

We begin shortly after King Snugglemane showed, our never insecure sheriff Mao Mao, how he is the most disliked hero out of the dynamic trio. Both Mao Mao and Badgerclops were called upon to a meeting with the King himself, in a room that long story short was an oversized wardrobe. Equipped with all sorts of attire, ranging from the king’s fancy outfit to a variety of clothes in all colors and sizes. Alongside all of the rugs, there were a bunch of mirrors, a sofa and a bed, these last two things catched Mao’s attention, sure a sofa could make sense to change your pants or even to have people around to give you advice on your choosing, but why a bed. However the sheriff didn’t think too much about that, criticizing the King’s home design wasn’t exactly the reason they were called for after all.

“Very well _gentleman_ , let’s get started!” said the King as Quinton brought a big stool for Mao Mao “Before I forget, Quinton _my dear_ , we won’t require your services for the moment so take the rest of the day or something and leave the rest to _me_ ” the bird simply nodded and left the room.

“Alright let's get this over with...” said MM as he stood up in the stool.

“Dude we just got here. Can’t you at least act like you care?”

“Oh I’m _soooo sorry_ Badgerclops, it’s just that a hero like me! shouldn’t be _wasting_ his time with things like these since, you know, a monster could appear at any minute!” he progressively raised his voice, which only pissed off the Badger

“B-But you asked the king to help you out with this whole thing! You’re so insecu-”

“Now now, we have things to do and fighting with each other is not one of them” Interrupted the King, placing himself between them “Now then, as we discussed earlier the sheriff is the _least_ popular person in the whole department, however _we_ are gonna change that!” He said with his usual enthusiasm.

“Yeah… So how exactly do we do that?”

“Patience Sheriff, first we should see why do the people doesn’t like you”

“Oh I know!” Said the badger waving his hand “He’s pretty short tem-”

“I-I’M NOT SHORT!” He screamed at the top of his lungs

“Ahem, well I suppose that’s a reason, but I’d argue that his strictness is most likely one as well”

“HA, I’m strict? Or is it that everyone else is too lazy and stupid for their own good. Seriously, this kingdom would be a mess if I wasn’t here”

“Pfft... Yeah, right”

“Now that we have unravelled what makes you so unlikeable, I suggest that you give a _spin_ to your personality. Be patient, act nice and most importantly, lay back”

“...It’s the only way to make people like me?” said Mao Mao with a rather sad tone

“Of course! Now that we are done with that… What do you think if we practice?"

“Right now?”

“Well we have like, the whole day man, so why not?”

“Splendid! Now, the first thing we’ll do shall be...”


	2. The Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the tittle says

Two hours passed, in this time they practiced some simulated scenarios with different sets of personalities for our favorite black cat. However one of them shone the brightest for both the Badger and the Lion, so these two decided of that one to be Mao’s new personality.

“Are we done now?” Said Mao Mao tired

“Oh no sheriff, we’ve only started” Said Snugglemane “and I don't think _that’s_ the tone you’re supposed to use now, _Is it_?”

“Y-Yeah right! I mean- can I… I’d be _super cool_ to take a break now, right Badgerclpos?”

“Nah dude I’m fine, thanks” He answered

“Now, we should decide on an outfit that matches your new and improved personality! I’ll go look what sort of attire will fit you” And with that he turned around and went to the other side of the room

“I guess I’ll have to wear whatever he brings now... ”

“What was that Mao Mao? The tone of your voice didn't sound excited”

“Shuddup!”

“Whatever man just take off your clothes”

“Wha-Why?!”

“I dunno, so you can change?”

“But not in front of the King! You’re the only one that has seen me fully naked and you _know_ that I’m really shy about that!”

“It’s not a big deal man, and you’re gonna have to get naked sooner or later” Said the big guy as he quickly started to remove his partner’s clothes, leaving only his cape behind

“W-waitpleasei-"

“Goodness Sheriff you are not even ready to start changing clothes?” Said the King, who apparead out of nowhere, positioned at Mao Mao’s back, he dropped the clothes and said “There, let me help you with this used rag”

And thus Mao Mao’s body was fully exposed.

“My My… what do we have here?” said the King who began to touch Mao Mao’s back with his big ol’ hands, sort of giving him a Massage that made MM’s touch-starved body shiver “What an amazing back you have Sheriff”

Badgerclopes in the other hand started poking Mao Mao’s stomach ”Hahaha, you’re getting fat dude” Said laughing

Mao Mao however, was frozen by all of this, he has been never touched by someone other than Badgerclops in a long time, and it wasn’t just anyone, it was the king himself, his boss. 

It didn’t take too long before the king started touching elsewhere “Such beautiful posterior” said as he grabbed Mao Mao’s ass, carefully squeezing him.

“EEEEK-” was the sound that came out of our hero right after that

“Oh Fuck!” Said Badgerclops as Mao Mao’s dick began to grow “Uh… King, I think we should stop”

“Nonsense! A man should be proud of his body, and having someone of my status remark such attributes is a great honor! Besides, the new and improved Mao Mao **isn’t** against fun… _Is he?~_ ”

Mao Mao´s head was filled with all sorts of emotions, Fury: for being toyed with like that; Shame: for having his body exposed; but what let Mao bewildered the most, was that he was enjoying himself like never before “...B-...B-By all m-means, join in Badgerclops!”

“ **WHAT!** ” answered perplexed yet somewhat glad “A-Are you okay? Like, I don’t mind doing it _and_ sharing if you’re cool with that, but like, are you seriously okay?”

He could only nod in response, he wasn’t capable of bringing himself to repeat what he just said earlier.

“See? Now let’s take this to a more… _suitable_ place” Once he finished saying that, he grabbed Mao Mao and started to walk towards the bed. Badgerclops awkwardly followed them, still trying to process the whole situation, he thought to himself how should they split Mao Mao, after all he knows him better than anyone so he started to think on doing some _experimentation_ , after all this was the first and probably only chance that he would get to play around with Mao Mao _and_ someone else.

Snugglemane simply threw Mao Mao at the center of the bed “There you go” He said “Now Badgerclops, how shall we start? I thought of a few things myself but I believe it would for the best if _you_ do the honors” as he finished saying this he turned to to the one eyed-beauty and gave him a rather malicious smile.

“With pleasure your Majesty~” replied totally getting into the mood and slowly approaching his small lover ”Hey! Mao~... Bitch” said to his face grinning, then he started to kiss him, he began with smooching Mao’s cheeks softly and nicely, holding himself in the bed with his robo-arm and moving his other arm all through Mao Mao’s chest. 

The King was just delighted with such a romantic scene, getting harder and harder by it.

Next, Badgerclops smooched Mao Mao’s mouth several times, all with the sole purpose of teasing the little guy, but eventually he kissed him, forcing his tongue onto Mao’s mouth, this was just the beginning of course, because as soon as he did that, he used his real hand to start jerking off Mao Mao.

It didn’t take too long before the badger sensed his partner trembling, as he was about to cum, but before he had the chance to do that, Badgerclops stopped and said “Beg”

“Wh...wha-what...?” Asked Mao Mao the best he could, since all the kissing left him out of breath

“C’mon man, do it for me...” Said smiling like an idiot and showing some blushing

“What makes you think _I_ would do that! Plus the king is _watching!_ ” trying his hardest to keep his voice lower, since he was also ashamed of that request, in Mao Mao’s head _that_ was the last string, being humiliated by his lover and by his boss, taking advantage of his desire to be loved and now _that!_

“Well, I tried the good way” said the badger to then turn around and say “Hey King Snugglemagne, Mao Mao’s being _mean_ again!” He gave a glance to the cat and winked at him

“Is that so? I suppose that this kitten needs some proper punishment~” Replied the king as he approached the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this cuz it's about to get good... or so I think.


	3. The sex and the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Thanks for the wait! It may not be much but I'm glad how it came out, I'll write more MM:HOPH stuff in the future, both spicy and tame alike, however more centered around MM and BC.  
> Second, you'll see that I changed some tags, mainly because of stuff I should have probably add to begin with.  
> Now, THANKS FOR THE KUDOS! I didn't expected people to actually like this, so thank you all! I'll try to improve and deliver a higher quality work next time!

Mao Mao quickly grabbed Badgerclops by the neck, which made him turn his head back to the kitten “Youfatbastardwhenwegethomei’llchopoffyourtailandmakeyou **eatit!** ” said in a single breath

Bagerclops chuckled and kissed Mao’s lips “Good luck buddy!” said as he stood up in the bed to step out, while the bed was quite large, he wanted to have a good view of what was about to come, having one eye isn’t easy after all.

As soon as Badgerclops left the bed, Snugglemagne jumped in, with only some undies that allowed to see the head of his pennis slipping out of them “Surprised Sheriff? I would, after all I doubt you’ve ever seen a Dick as  _ Majestic _ as mine” said very proud of himself “Now turn around and  **_bend over~_ ** ”

How did things escalated so fast? Thought Mao Mao, trying to rationalize the sequence of events that led to this moment “I-I think we shou-”

“Hmm… It seems that you’ve learnt nothing after all this time… I’m _so_ _disappointed_ in you Sheriff” said the lion maliciously.

Something snapped in Mao Mao upon hearing that, in a fraction of a second those words repeated all over his head, and the fact that they came from the King himself only made things worse for the poor cat. He thought that begging would be his breaking point, however he never expected to hear such harmful words in a situation like this. Something inside him had change, How does the king DARE to spite those words… I’ll show him and Badgerclpos EVERYTHING I’VE GOT! Thought our hero, and with this new resolution he said without hesitation “Gosh your Majesty! I don’t know what got in me for a second back there, please, allow me to _serve you_ ** _and_** _Badgerclops_ ”

Badgerclops’ eye opened wide and his jaw dropped, he just couldn’t believe the words that came out of his partner’s mouth, much less the tone that he used to say them… He was  **so** aroused by that, and he wasn’t planning on ever letting Mao Mao forget “...Wow”

“What an unexpected and  _ magnificent _ change of heart! I suppose you know what that means Sheriff… Badgerclops, you heard the man!” He jumped, and landed gracefully in the right side of the bed, with his head resting in one of the several pillows the bed had “Come here and lay beside me” said as he made a gesture with his hand.

“Sure thing!” He runned and jump in an attempt to imitate the King’s fine movements, however he ended up hitting his head with the headboard of the bed, he quickly reincorporated to avoid the awkwardness of the moment.

Now, our Hero had two men in front of him, one was his partner and the other one was his boss, he decided to start with the first one since he knows him better. To surprise of no one all of them were hard, really hard.

“Oh… I guess it’s my turn!” said exited

“Of course! I could never let my friends out of the fun” winked Mao Mao at the big guy.

“Lovely! But you do realize that we are back at square one don’t you” Said annoyed the King “I guess that if you want something  _ really _ done you have to do it yourself...” he stood up and positioned himself behind of Mao Mao, who had his butt all up in the air, grabbing it he said “I shall now use my world renown  _ silver tongue _ to lube your butthole, I hope you feel honored~”

This took Mao Mao by surprise, not a pleasant one of course, since he was sure the King had no idea what he just said. Nevertheless, he had something to take care of so he simply replied “So considerate of you my King~” He started to treat Clops’ member passionately; while his dick wasn't all that impressive in length, what the Badger missed in this aspect, he had it pretty well covered in thickness, to the point where he can barely fit in either of Mao Mao’s holes. Slowly licking his penis from the base to the top, carefully soaking his cock in saliva, using one hand to play with those big balls the badger had, and the other to finger him, tasting that salty yet delicious precum from the top of the head… yeah, Mao was really good at it, and he was…. sort of proud of himself, but he would never admit it.

“Uff… You… are doing great man...” Badgerclops said between some audible moanings. His conscience was elsewhere, in heaven to be exact, his friend knew each of his weak points, and he wasn’t scare of using them; While one could assume that his shark like teeth would only get in the way, MM was always really careful not to hurt BC, since a hero must always look for his friends’ or so he liked say. He began to rub Mao’s head and scratch behind his ears, things that the little guy really enjoyed, with both of his hands to try corresponding all of the pleasure he was experiencing... and what if I just so happen to, accidentally of course, push Mao all the way to my pelvis as I’m about to cum and force him to swallow, he wouldn’t get mad at me, right…? Malicious thoughts like this one flooded Badgerclops mind at that moment.

While these two were at it, Snugglemagne was having quite a meal, Mao’s big bottom was soft and juicy, his fur wasn’t near the level of floofines of the king’s but was softer than what someone would expect coming from a warrior. So as you may have imagined, grabbing his ass was already fun in itself, but things were about to get interesting as he started licking his butthole, penetrating his tight anal cavity with his long tongue over and over, inspecting it and trying to locate his g-spot. This continued until he saw the guy jerk for a second, once confirmed its location, he stood up and said “Well then, let’s _ finally _ begin!” He ripped off his underwear and exposed his large phallus; It was larger than Clops’, however it was also slimmer. 

The cat, decide to take on both of them, stopped pleasing his partner for a bit to say “Yes! Please make a sandwich out of me!”... he was still ashamed to say these things, but his ego and his resolution were simply stronger than him at this point.

Without hesitation the King began to thrust our Hero, making him shake in response, letting out some audible groans even with a mouth full of Badger dick “Were you raised in a  _ barn _ Sheriff! You’re not supposed to speak when you have  _ food _ on your mouth!” said mocking him.

“Man, talking about food is making me hungry… and horny” It seems that the Badger’s food fetish was starting to manifest, which as he said, made him get even harder and started to push Mao Mao a little bit unconsciously. 

The hero could feel his friends’ cocks throbbing alongside with his, their body heat and the smell of their sweat, it was a messy, lusty and loud situation that was fucking up with his head real bad, he needed more, more of  **_that_ ** , and he needed it now! So he started sucking faster, deepthroating BC like never before, and tightening his hips for the King.

“ **Dude!?** ” said Badgerclops “W-What’s... getting into you!” he could barely talk, it was so good “I’m… I-I… shit...” he was breathing heavily and with his mouth opened, trying his hardest no to jizz first, pushing his lovers head more and more.

“Uff… Sheriff, I didn’t thought that you could possibly get any tighter and… uff… Look at you!” The king was also enjoying this, he could tell Mao was giving it all out, and so he decided to go even faster, softly rubbing Mao Mao’s dick, and with his own, the hero’s prostate

The three of them were about to cum, none of them could keep up a second more “Here it comes!” Screamed Badgerclops, pushing Mao’s head and letting it all out in his throat, at the same time the King came inside the poor guy… However Mao was enjoying this  _ so _ much… too much in fact.

\---

A minute passed, both Badgerclops and Snugglemagne were out of breath, Mao Mao was free from having those two inside him and was also trying to catch a breath “Uff… I’m beat...” said Badgerclops

“...It's been  _ way too long _ since... I’ve had  _ this _ …  kind of fun… so i guess I’m tired as well... ” Said the King

Suddenly, our Hero stood up in the bed victorious, however, he  _ wasn’t _ done “But the fun  **_isn’t_ ** over  _ yet _ ! C’ mon! We are gonna do this  **all over again** ” Said with this childish but malevolos tone, they did this to him, and now they had to pay for their crimes “You guys aren’t against  _ fun _ …  **_are you_ ** ?”

  
  


The end


End file.
